


Getting Along With Others

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just after Robin beat Rafa at the French Open.</i>  Robin knows he’s suddenly sought after.  He <i>should </i>take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along With Others

Now that everyone outside of the tennis world knows his name, he notices how small his world truly is.  It was never a secret he wasn’t the friendliest player in the locker room and it normally didn’t matter.  There were a few close friends and that was all he needed.  
  
When he has watched the matches that made him a Grand Slam finalist, he notices the commentators mentioning his lack of camaraderie as well.  He supposes it’s a step up from rehashing his impromptu impersonation of Nadal.  He likes that they also say he’s one of the few players that can get under Rafael’s skin.  
  
He never thought that little display a few years ago would suddenly garner him _respect_.  Nobody seems to want to be negative in any way toward Rafa, which is odd.  Roger can get grouchy about several different players, even once said something about himself, but never Rafa.  Even though Rafa had been the cause of most of the rare anguishes in Roger's career.  
  
The other thing is that people assumed he was so sullen.  
  
When he sets foot in England, he is immediately aware of the eyes on him.  A month ago, he would have assumed it was because he has lost to the big names of Wimbledon.  Besides the infamous pick against Nadal, he had Federer last year and twice Henman.  But, no, they are truly interested in seeing _him.  Rooting_ for him to do well.  
  
He hears this as he's sitting with Magnus in a restaurant.  After the crowd dissipates, they are able to enjoy their meal without incident.  Suddenly, someone says to him,  "Nobody loses to Roger eleven times in a row." When he looks up and is face to face with Andy, the American adds simply, "Not true," before sitting down next to him in the booth.  
  
"You were watching the awards ceremony?"  
  
"Yeah.  I have to give you credit.  Good one-lines.  You may rival me yet."  
  
He has no idea how to take this.  Andy has his group of people and there's never been reason for them to mix.  "Well, reputations are difficult to break."  
  
"Rafa had the reputation of being invincible on clay.  It's one thing to have an off day.  Quite another to make Rafa plays as young as he looks.  Nicely played."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Personally, I would like to hear your victory speech."  He jumps at the hand that's on now his knee.  "Maybe that can happen if I make this final?"  
  
He won't mind learning to be a bit more sociable.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel: [Cashing in on Promises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/805847)


End file.
